Sugar Vampire
by Ninja Star Cookie
Summary: my very first try at fanfictions so stfu. Nobara Ame was a normal kunoichi in the village hidden in the leaves. until she finds out shes a vampire! and a speacial type. andddd she is trying to be just like naruto but in a girl way!
1. Chapter 1

The purple haired woman looked down at her newborn child. 'Not the red eyes!!' she thought. The baby had a soft, round face with big eyes and a huge smile. How could something like this be evil you may ask? My name is Nobara Ame and Well, I was born a vampire. My mother didn't think that the "vampire gene" would get passed to me from my father, but of course, it did. I haven't seen my parents since the day they fled away from the embarrassment of having a child like me. I'm 12 years old right now VERY close to getting to be an official kunoichi of Konaha aka The Village hidden in the Leaves.

"NOBARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran as fast as shit as old Iruka-sensei chased after me. I did the same thing that my onee-chan had done 3 years ago. He painted on the faces of the hokage's. And if you ask me Tsunade-sensei's was the most hilarious! I wrote whore on her forehead. Wait till she see's that! "OWWWWWWW!" I screamed as somebody grabbed the back of my red trench coat. I slowly but cautiously looked up to see who it was. Iruka looked so freaking pissed you could hardly tell it was him. His face was majorly red and it looked like his eyebrows were just walking off his face. I know I wasn't ready for what he was gonna say as he dropped me in the dirt.


	2. Sugar Vampire Chapter 2

His glare was like piercing knives. 'I can't take it any longer!' I thought 'must somehow get away…' I through my prized neon green smoke bomb on the ground and jumped. That thing meant the world to me for some reason. I guess its cause its green! Ha-ha. I jumped up and landed on top of the amazingly amazing ramen shop and started running. I was for sure that he was going to kill me when he found me. But who said he was going to find me!!! I hopped over a bunch of houses and small buildings aiming for the forest. Then, I heard a familiar voice. "So, who's following my footsteps, Iruka?" That that was Onee-chan! Suddenly, a bright orange figure popped in front of me. "SHIT!!!" I said as I tried to get out of his way. He grabbed the back of my trench coat and pulled me up to his face. "Why is everyone doing that to me today?!" I complained while I rubbed my neck. I must have looked hilarious to someone else by the look on my face -_-. "What have you been doing," he laughed "you trying to copy me? Girl, you know I'll beat your ass for that." I looked up at him. Hopefully he won't kill me for this, "I just wanted to be like you and the attention of course!" He squinted his eyes at me and I fell flat on my butt because my coat ripped. "AHHHH NARUTO-KUN!!!" I said as I punched his face and ran. I looked back at him with green eyes. I was envious of his strength. "Stay in school or I'll find out where you live!!!" he yelled at me, I just stuck my tongue out at him. Yea right, like he'd waste his time finding my apartment.

Naruto was at my door the next afternoon. "I heard you weren't at the academy today." He stated plainly like nothing was wrong. I was in my pajamas and I had not brushed my hair which made me look like a crazy person. He started cracking up then Sakura smacked him in the back of his head. What she's here!? You know I hate her with a burning flame; I thought and glared at him. "Sorry, umm…" she said "Nobara." Naruto told her. "Yea, Nobara whatever," she started saying, "Hey what's up! Are then any cute emo boys whose whole clans are dead in your class?" Naruto pinched his forehead. "Wow… that's pretty sad." I mumbled. "Shut up you 2! Now, Nobara, get dressed and, please brush your hair before we go." She ordered. "Um, where, again, are we going?" I asked. "Just get dressed!" Sakura yelled. (I swear I saw my neighbor walk out of his apartment then back when she yelled). I got dressed and was dragged out of my apartment while eating Pocky, just so they would be annoyed. It worked. This is how. "Come on, you're so slow!" Naruto complained. I looked at him and Sakura with a sad, puppy-dog face and whimpered, "But the Pocky!" Then they started dragging me while I made perverted noises while eating them. Sakura's head was about to implode (that's right IMplode, not explode I like to be different) So she screamed "JUST DROP THE DAMN FOOD!" and she crushed them.

I screamed all the way to Lady Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up and looked at me up and down then looked down and laughed. "How can you be a kunoichi and not follow orders? You may have the highest grades in your class" and I fanned myself in a girly way and looked up at the ceiling, "but, you still need to go to school." She finished. Sakura and I looked to the right and saw Naruto unable to control his laughing, "Ahahahaaa, did you see what she did, ha ha?" "I can be pretty amazing." I said, while doing the same hand motion. Sakura and Tsunade eyed me, "OK, ok I'll stop! Jeez." I said. "Tomorrow, Nobara, you ARE going to the academy or there will be dire consequences." Tsunade ordered "Yes mam!" I started "But I need an alarm clock or I'll never wake up in time." Sakura was actually nice today, "I'll get her one!" she smiled "Okay, let's go!" Naruto said and dragged us out of her office.

We went into some really preppy shop with flowers and pink-ness everywhere. Naruto's face was in disgust and he started twitching. I wouldn't want to be seen in here either, I thought while I looked at him. She dragged us over to an accessories spot and picked up a Hello Kitty alarm clock and displayed it on her hand like it was amazing. "That's about the only thing I like in here." I mumbled.

After we bought it we went out for ramen. I was silent the whole time. Why do they need me there anyways, its not like they like me there. I always cause trouble and all the girls hate me. Maybe I'll be put with 2 guys. That would be nice. It was hard to think with Naruto's non-stop flirting with Sakura. "Naruto, get over yourself. And she doesn't like you leave her alone." I told him as I got up and left. It was dark. Too dark. At least that's what I thought. But, somehow, I could see. How weird, I thought.

The next morning I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 11:23!!! I was supposed to be there at 7!! I got dressed and brushed my teeth and ran to open the door.


End file.
